


Speed on Through

by press05



Series: Lyn dabbles in Teen Wolf drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Team Human, research buddies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/pseuds/press05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song prompt drabble with the pairing Stanny in mind from tumblr user Dokuhan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed on Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dokuhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/gifts).



> Song was "Speeding Cars" by Imogen Heap
> 
> not majorly stanny sorry but I tried.
> 
> fyi written pre-3B SO I HAD NO IDEA WHAT WAS GOING ON SO LOTS OF VAGUENESS.

His eyes hurt. They felt like they haven’t blinked in hours if that were possible. He just kept staring at the same page not absorbing any of it.

"Hey."

Stiles jumped, grabbing his chest as he looked at Danny with wide eyes. “JESUS CHRIST!”

Danny kept quiet as Stiles gathered his wits, straightening up. “Don’t do that again! I get enough of that from the werewolves!"

He took a deep breath then quickly added, "Oh and Allison too.”

Rolling his eyes Danny just pushed a cup to him.

Taking the cup of coffee Stiles seemed to visibly relax. “Thanks.”

Danny took a seat beside him. “Mmhmm.”

The two had researching history of Beacon Hills. The past had to have answers to all the danger they were currently facing. Then of course Deacon’s less than helpful “look to origins” or whatever speech before he conveniently left had everybody rushing to the library to figure it all out.

Eventually the research was left to Lydia, Stiles and Danny since the large group was anything but practical. There was a lack of focus and a lot of stress and it just didn’t do well for getting anything done.

"Found a pattern yet?"

Stiles shrugged. “Still waiting for Lydia and her breakthrough.”

Danny’s hand found Stiles’ shoulder.

"We’ll figure it out."

"Of course we will."

Stiles licked his lips. Danny’s hand was still on his shoulder. His tongue was burnt. Lydia needed to get her butt back to them with answers.

"I’d better get back to reading…and stuff."

Danny took his hand back. “You’re really different when things get serious, aren’t you?

"What’s that supposed to mean?" Stiles frowned hoping he didn’t sound defensive or anything like that.

That made the other boy chuckle. “Don’t worry about it. You’re right we should get back to our reading.”

Danny stood up and went back to where he had been stationed before leaving Stiles confused and buzzy.

Stiles sighed not sure what to make of it and just went back to his coffee.


End file.
